


The Tortoise and the Hare

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merry and Pippin learned to pleasure themselves together..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tortoise and the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #11.

Merry and Pippin learned to pleasure themselves together. It started as a dare, but when they each realized the other didn’t know how, it became a race. Pippin came to hardness faster, being the younger (by eight years, he declared proudly) of the two. However, Merry reached his peak first.

But before Merry could begin to gloat, Pippin dropped to his knees and took his cousin with wet mouth and tongue as he worked himself. He didn’t reach his own release until he brought Merry again.

Standing up, he planted a wet kiss on Merry’s stunned lips.

“I win, cousin.”


End file.
